Jenny Humphrey?
by Rulers of Wonder
Summary: What might happen if Nate didn't arrive at the club in time to get Jenny? How will her family react in the morning when she doesn't come home that night? Read and find out. Please also review. Warning: Rape Set after season 3 episode 16, Empire Strikes Jack.


**Hey, I am Rulers of Wonder. This is my first story on this account but I have another account for another kinds of stories that are not like this one. I love this TV show. Gossip Girl is a great show but gets boring sadly. It went too long and now its 6 seasons. I didn't have enough energy to finish the series but I was on season 5 when I stopped. Now I watch the Fosters. Thats a great show. Anyway, I write a lot of these kinds of stories but this was one that I ended up actually liking and finished the first chapter. This story won't be super long, only a couple of chapter but please read. **

**This is in Season 3 episode 16**

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

I woke up and looked around. I was in a huge king size bed. The walls were drawers. Many were thrown open revealing a lot of clothes. The door was at the direct center of the wall straight ahead. It's was wide open showing a long hallway with doors on the side. There was a set of stairs at the end. I looked down at my bed. It had white sheets which were all messed up and a beige comforter which was thrown at the end of the bed. There were 4 puddles of red liquid on the white sheets. I looked down at myself now. I was completely naked. My thighs were bruised. This was proved to be true when I gasped from pain when moving them. My clothes were nowhere to be seen. I closed my eyes for a minute. I had lost my virginity last night. Someone I didn't know raped me. That was not how I wanted to loose my last part of innocence. I wanted it to be an act out of love. I shook my head trying to get myself not to cry but tears came flowing down my cheeks anyway. I rolled off the bed landing on the floor. This caused myself pain. It shot through my legs earning itself a scream but I quickly silenced myself hoping I hadn't awakened anybody. I got up carefully grimacing in pain. I slowly went to go through the many drawers to find clothing. As I went through it, I realized that there was nothing that wasn't showing skin. It seemed to be a strippers closet or Something. I decided that if I was going to wear any of these, I might as well try to dress in style. I fished through the drawers and after a while ended up with a one piece corset. Over that I had a skin tight black strapless dress that pushed up my breast. I looked good. Over that dress I had a fur coat. I had red 5 inch pumps. I eventually found the bathroom after looking through all the doors in the hallway. I applied some makeup to cover up some scratches and bruises. I walked out and found myself in a hallway again. I walked down and found an elevator. I went down to the lobby and walked out. It was obviously a hotel, and a good one. I tried to ignore everyone's states at my body, especially the guys and the girls glares because their guys were staring at me. I smirked. Then I realized that I had no right. I had just been RAPED. I felt my eyes water but blinked a couple times and made the tears go away. I walked out to the front doors and looked out onto the busy sidewalk trying to figure out where I was. I walked to the end of the block and found out. I hailed a cab and went to the penthouse. Before I could collect my thoughts I was walking out of the elevator. My family sat in the living room along with Nate. Rufus stood up and looked at me with relief. I was about to cry out of happiness that I was finally home and my dad could comfort me but that look of relief quickly turned to a look of anger. I walked to him making sure there was a good amount of space. "Dad..." I was cut off. "Jennifer Humphrey, where the hell have you been." He yelled. "I..." I couldn't find anything to say. I was so lost and confused about what happened after the fashion shoot. I looked at Dan, Serena, Erik and Nate. Dan looked mad/relieved, Serena looked like she didn't know what to feel, Erik looked plain confused and Nate looked worried. I definitely didn't need his sympathy. "Did you get a drink?" Rufus asked interrupting my thoughts. "Yes. But..." I couldn't seem to finish my sentences and it annoyed everyone. "It's not what you think though." I tried saying but that just made Rufus more angry. "Then what is it? Because it sure seems that you got pretty drunk last night." Rufus yelled. I could see Lily get up but Erik pulled back down. That was probably a good idea. "I can't remember." Dan stood up now. His gaze was pure rage this time. "Were you that high that you can't remember anything." With that he stormed out, wherever that was. Nate stood up. "I saw you get in a cab with Agnes and …" I didn't hear the rest. That name, _Agnes. _That bitch. She gave me that drink. Everything after that was confusing. "I came to get you but only found you phone. You called me." Now I was so confused. What happened last night. "I called you?" I asked him. Rufus left the living room shaking his head with his hands in fists. Lily rushed after her husband. Of course she takes his side. She had a daughter who did this every night a couple years ago. My eyes watered and I raced upstairs faster than I thought was possible. I closed the door to my room and slid the lock into place. I tried to walk to the bed but stumbled and fell. I screamed in pain but not just because of my bruises. For what those men did to me. In the cab I remembered flashed of them. I remember them making me strip slowly. One of them feel me up in the back and the other in the front. Them throw me on the bed, and especially the pain I had gone through. I guess the outfit I walked in didn't help my case but I didn't care. I took them off. They were too tight. Everything was too tight, to constricting. The walls, they were closing in on me. I shook my head and walked in front of the mirror. I was a wreck. My tears were smudging the makeup that I put on a couple of hours ago. My hair was everywhere. The bruises were clearly visible on my thighs, chest and stomach. I punched the mirror shattering the glass and causing blood to run down my arm. I couldn't even feel the pain. I watched it as it ran along the length of my arm. I noticed how it was never a straight line. I watched when it dropped on the glass of the mirror it went everywhere. That's what I felt like right now. I had gone from a good girl who wanted attention to a good who got it by dressing like a slut. Now I was a wreck. I was everywhere. The cracked glass showed fragments of me. I was shattered. And I couldn't put myself back together. After this came to me, my vision went black.

* * *

**Serena's POV**

Jenny, the girl that I thought I hated, was broken. I could see it when she walked in. I had seen her go against her father, but she looked so confused. I couldn't answer any questions though and that angered me. Dan didn't even realize her condition. He was just angry. When she went upstairs. Nate left. He claimed he needed to think. They were best friends. I knew that Jenny had a crush on him and that he liked her too but not in that way. She tried messing up our relationship. I hated her for that but that doesn't mean that I didn't care for her. She was my little sister after all. I heard a scream, Jenny's scream. I started up the stairs cautiously, but when I heard glass shatter I ran up the stairs. I reached Jenny's door. I knocked first. I heard her fall. I tried opening it. It was locked. I banged on the door. "JENNY! JENNY! Open up. Please!" No answer. I tried shoving it open. Eventually I kicked it open after many tries. I quickly closed it noticing she was nude. "Jenny?" I whispered. The mirror was shattered and the glass was all over her desk. Jenny lay on the ground next to it. There was no glass on her except on her hand. It was bloody. She had been crying. "Jenny? Wake up. Please wake up." She was dead asleep. I got up and lay her in her bed. I started picking up the pieces of glass. No one had come yet. That was good. I don't think that Jenny would have wanted people to see her like this. I heard a noise, a voice. Jenny was muttering something. I came closer to hear what she was saying. "Please, stop, stop please." Her voice grew louder. "Please. This isn't right. This is rape." That was the word that I dreaded. The word I hoped that would never come out of anyone's mouth, especially someone I knew and cared about. I examined her body. There were bruises all over the chest, stomach and thighs. This was definitely sexual assault. A tear came out of my eye at the same time as her. Then she woke up and screamed. And she screamed a name. "CHUCK!"


End file.
